


Chance Encounter

by MelodyLepetit



Series: Crack fics from the plot generator [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crackfic!, Not A Hermione/Thorfinn fic, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Hermione has a chance encounter.





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote myself.. not from a plot generator.. inspired by comments on part 2 of this series.

Hogwarts Library September 1991

Walking through the doors of the library and seeing all the magical books was still heart-poundingly exciting for little Hermione Granger. Finding out she was a witch over the summer and that there was a special school to teach her all about the strange things she had been able to do since she was a toddler was the best news she’d ever gotten. Certain that she would finally make friends with students in her class she had set out for Hogwarts in high spirits. Two weeks into term, it was almost her twelfth birthday, but she still hadn’t made any friends, in fact her schoolmates found her as strange in this magic school as they had in primary school. 

Hermione dropped off her bag at her favourite table and began to wander the stacks to find the right potions texts for her essay. Professor Snape was the only teacher at Hogwarts she had yet to impress and she felt it very important to prove herself to him so she was searching the stacks at the back of the library. It appeared from the layer of dust on the spines that no one had used these books in quite some time. She was certain she’d find some obscure fact that would make her essay stand out from her peers. 

As she wandered she began to hear shuffling sounds. Thinking nothing of it, it was the library after all and others were using it, she kept her eyes on the books. Turning around the stack to head down the next row, she was shocked to see three students, obviously older, locked in a sex act leaning against the shelves. 

Her eyes quickly scanned the scene, a tall blonde had his mouth wrapped around the penis of a dark haired boy, and between the blonde’s legs was a girl, her mouth clearly performing the same act on the blond. Before Hermione could flee the blonde locked eyes with her and released the dark haired boys penis with a squelching pop and called out to her in a laughing tone “Hey Princess, like what you see?” 

Eyes the size of dinner plates she shook her head vigorously in denial and spun on her heel before fleeing back to her table. Without stopping she grabbed her things and left the library. Forcing the encounter from her mind. 

 

Hogwarts Express June 1992 

Sitting in a compartment waiting for Ron and Harry, Hermione Granger was glad to be leaving on the train home. She missed her parents and was relieved to finally be getting away from Thorfinn Rowle. The blond seventh year she stumbled upon in a compromising position in the library in September had tormented her all year long. He’d find her in the library or the corridors. Always with that same laughing tone, “Hey Princess.” The year was over now, and he had finished his time at Hogwarts so hopefully a summer without him would finally help her to forget what she saw that day in the library, and the thoughts about him that made her feel so hot and strange would finally cease. 

The door to the compartment slid open and a laughing voice reached her ears “Hey Princess, this seat taken?” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, Princess can't be a copyrighted term.


End file.
